


Sem Tempo a Perder

by damadayla (may4)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Doctor Park Jinyoung, Honest Conversation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Wang/Mark Tuan, Sniper Jackson Wang, complicated feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may4/pseuds/damadayla
Summary: Era nas mãos de um médico que um assassino de elite encontrava sua paz.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	Sem Tempo a Perder

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Dayla. Essa é uma repostagem. Todas as outras postagens anteriores a essa foram apagadas, portanto, se você encontrar essa fanfic em qualquer outra plataforma que não seja o AO3, por favor me informe, pois foi postada sem a minha autorização.

**Capítulo Único - As nossas belas fantasias**

Mais um gemido cortou o silêncio do quarto. O corpo de Jackson, coberto por uma fina camada de suor, se retesava e remexia a cada toque dos dedos hábeis de Jinyoung.

— Você precisa ficar quieto — o médico lhe chamou a atenção, pela enésima vez desde que deram início ao procedimento. — Não posso trabalhar desse jeito, Jackson.

— Você sabe que eu _odeio_ agulhas — resmungou, recusando-se a olhar na direção dos pontos de sutura.

Foi inevitável para Jinyoung revirar os olhos, mas não era como se já não esperasse por aquele tipo de comportamento. Era sempre assim.

— Engraçado, você tem muitas tatuagens para alguém que _odeia_ agulhas. — Como se para enfatizar a provocação, Jinyoung deu uma leve puxada na linha do último ponto, apenas para ver Jackson se sobressaltar.

O chinês murmurou alguma coisa em sua língua materna, algo completamente fora da compreensão do médico. Mas se ele tivesse que apostar, certamente apostaria que se tratava de um palavrão.

Mantiveram algum silêncio a partir dali, enquanto Jinyoung se concentrava em fazer um trabalho limpo e cuidadoso, tentando minimizar ao máximo a tortura pela qual seu paciente passava, mesmo que ele não merecesse. Só voltaram a se falar quando o nó da sutura fora dado e Jinyoung passou a simplesmente limpar a pele em volta, livrando-se dos últimos resquícios do sangue seco.

— Você teve sorte — comentou Jinyoung, finalmente avaliando a situação toda em um quadro geral: um corte longo, mas relativamente superficial na barriga, logo acima do quadril. Doze pontos. Nenhuma fratura, felizmente, nem luxações graves, mas Jinyoung podia contar uma série de novos hematomas pelo tronco, braços e pernas, agregada às que já desbotavam. Embora algumas destas mais antigas o médico duvidasse que fossem marcas de _luta_. — Até quando vai ser desse jeito, Jackson?

Silêncio.

— Já acabamos? 

— Jackson...

Ele tentou se levantar, mas desistiu quando os pontos se repuxaram com o movimento súbito. Soltou um som chiado, frustrado, ao que outras partes de seu corpo também protestaram. Após algum tempo controlando a própria respiração, Jackson voltou a falar:

— Ele não é tão mau, sabe? — Seu tom de voz era hesitante e ele parecia propositalmente evitar o olhar acusador de Jinyoung. — O Mark, digo. Muitas vezes ele é cruel e impiedoso, mas não é mau.

O médico suspirou, sem conseguir evitar.

— Eu só não consigo entender — disse. — Não é como se você devesse algo a ele.

Jackson sabia do que ele estava falando. Quando Jinyoung se juntou àquela organização, ele não sabia exatamente no que estava se envolvendo. Na época, oferecer seus serviços em troca do financiamento da faculdade de medicina — coisa que sua família jamais poderia custear — lhe parecera uma boa ideia. Hoje em dia era tarde demais para arrependimentos, mas ele ainda precisava lidar com as consequências das escolhas que havia feito.

— Não é tão simples assim, e você sabe — retrucou o chinês. — Se não fosse pelo Mark, eu estaria fazendo isso por outra pessoa, talvez muito pior.

— Você mata pessoas.

Diante daquelas palavras, Jackson finalmente voltou a encará-lo nos olhos.

— E você mantém vivas as pessoas que matam.

Poderiam ficar nesse joguinho de culpa por horas e de nada adiantaria. Na vida que levavam, não havia espaço para acusações e julgamentos, pois ninguém sairia ileso. Um dia, a justiça pesaria para todos eles. Neste aspecto, Jackson e Jinyoung não havia muita diferença entre eles.

— Você acha que eu nunca pensei em como seria se as coisas fossem diferentes? — Jackson perguntou, quando Jinyoung enfim lhe deu alguns analgésicos. — Acha que eu me esqueço dos rostos daqueles que morrem sob a minha mira? Este é um fardo que eu não desejo a ninguém, Jinyoung, mas eu já o aceitei. É o meu fardo e eu não posso fazer nada senão carregá-lo.

— Como seria? — A voz de Jinyoung mal passava de um sussurro e seu olhar parecia distante de repente. — Se fosse diferente.

Por um momento, Jackson não soube responder. Não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer. Falar sobre as coisas que se passavam em seu coração quase nunca era algo difícil, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, mas de alguma forma Jinyoung era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir terrivelmente vulnerável.

— Eu teria o meu próprio negócio, daria uma boa vida para os meus pais... Eles ainda recusam o meu dinheiro, sabe? — Sorriu, com tristeza. Subiu o olhar para Jinyoung outra vez. — Acho que eu me apaixonaria, teria uma família. Chamaria você pra sair.

O médico, como sempre, tentou não transparecer os próprios sentimentos, mas foi difícil esconder o súbito rubor que tomou seu rosto.

— Você não devia dizer essas coisas. — Havia uma nota de amargura em sua voz. — Não aqui. Se o Mark ficar sabendo...

— Não é como se ele já não soubesse.

Pela primeira vez, Jinyoung pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

— O que quer dizer? 

Jackson deu de ombros.

— Eu nunca fui a mais discreta das pessoas. Contei pra ele. 

— Você... _contou_ pra ele? — Franzindo o cenho, Jinyoung projetou o corpo para frente, indignado. — Enlouqueceu?

Não era como se Jinyoung não tivesse motivos para reagir daquela forma. Mark tinha uma reputação, pela qual prezava com muito afinco e zelo. Era fato conhecido que o chefe daquela organização não gostava nem um pouco de dividir o que era seu. E de todas as escolhas imprudentes que Jinyoung pudesse ter feito ao longo de sua vida, apaixonar-se por Jackson definitivamente fora a pior delas.

— Ele não é o meu dono, Jinyoung — declarou, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro. — Não é assim que as coisas funcionam entre nós.

— Mark jamais abriria mão de você.

— Nem de você.

— E o que exatamente eu sou pra ele? — Jinyoung riu. — Não se faça de inocente, Jackson. Nós dois sabemos que se o Mark desse a ordem, eu não estaria mais aqui. E seria você a fazer o serviço.

Um silêncio sepulcral recaiu sobre eles. Talvez Jinyoung estivesse certo, mas ele também podia estar errado. E Jackson acreditava fortemente na segunda opção. Conhecia Mark, acima de qualquer rumor, boato ou mera reputação. Ao longo de todos aqueles anos, servindo-o como seu principal atirador de elite, seu melhor assassino, e também seu _amante_ , Jackson teve a chance de testemunhar Mark Tuan em todas as suas cores e nuances — desde os seus tons mais lindos, até os mais escuros.

— Eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto você pensa, _Park Gae_.

Usar aquele apelido era simplesmente um golpe baixo. Jinyoung não poderia reprimir o sorrisinho que florescera em seus lábios nem que isso demandasse toda sua força de vontade.

— Eu nunca disse que você é ingênuo.

— Como se precisasse dizer.

Com algum esforço, Jackson conseguiu enfim se levantar. Fez uma careta ao sentir a fisgada nos pontos, recebendo um olhar de reprimenda do médico, mas que ele ignorou por completo.

— Se você arrebentar algum desses pontos, eu vou deixar você sangrar até morrer.

Jackson riu, pois até ele sabia que isso não seria possível. Era sempre uma graça quando Jinyoung fazia manha, uma coisa realmente rara, mas igualmente adorável. Aproximou-se, tendo como foco aqueles lábios rosados e tão bonitos, cujo desenho ele havia contornado tantas vezes com a própria língua e saboreado com beijos.

Apesar de toda a opinião popular, Jackson gostava de Mark. Gostava de estar com ele, ainda que não passasse de favores físicos, algo que não era, nem de longe, tão ruim quanto tirar vidas. Mas era Jinyoung quem lhe proporcionava sonhos impossíveis, promessas que jamais poderiam ser cumpridas, de uma vida normal e todas as suas belas fantasias.

Era ao lado do médico que Jackson gostava de passar suas noites, às escondidas — mesmo que agora Mark já soubesse e, honestamente, não se importava —, trocar carícias, arrancar gemidos, vê-lo se contorcer sob seus dedos, tocá-lo como o mais belo dos instrumentos, beijá-lo até que nenhum dos dois fosse capaz de se lembrar de quem eram, ou do que faziam. Juntos, era como se pudessem alcançar todas as coisas que seus corações mais desejavam. E Jackson queria mais.

Muito mais. 

Jinyoung fechou os olhos quando Jackson tocou seu rosto tão suavemente, o que era um perfeito contraste aos dedos calejados, de um jeito característico apenas dele. Não o impediu, tampouco, ao sentir a respiração quente contra seus lábios.

— Não devíamos brincar com fogo, Jackson. — Tipicamente, Jinyoung se agarrava aos últimos fios de sensatez que ainda lhe restavam.

Por apenas um instante, Jackson olhou nos olhos dele, com ternura.

— Achei que a esta altura, com a vida que levamos, você já tivesse aprendido que não há muito tempo a perder.

Aquelas palavras eram tudo o que Jinyoung precisava ouvir para, enfim, ceder. Secretamente, sentia-se satisfeito por ter Jackson ali para dizê-las.

Sem quaisquer argumentos, foi dele mesmo a iniciativa de tomar os lábios do outro nos seus, beijando-o com avidez e afinco. Estremeceu, ao que Jackson grunhiu de dor contra sua boca, o corpo ainda sensível pelos ferimentos recentes, e Jinyoung se deliciou naquele som, de um jeito levemente sádico, pois Jackson merecia sofrer. Merecia, por fazê-lo refém de suas vontades, covardemente usando a sanidade de Jinyoung contra ele mesmo. Por fazê-lo amá-lo, ainda que nenhum dos dois fosse digno.

Perderam a noção do tempo, ao se perderem um no outro. Pois como Jackson havia dito, não tinham tempo a perder.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até aqui, primeiramente, muito obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para ler um trabalho meu. Se você já conhecia meus trabalhos e está se perguntando por que eu sumi, por favor, leia a descrição do meu pseudônimo aqui no ao3. Obrigada e até a próxima!
> 
> Kudos e comentários sempre serão muito bem vindos! ♡


End file.
